Secretos Escondidos
by JennyloveSessho
Summary: Siempre en secreto, sin que nadie los viera y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se enamoraron. Kag&Sessh.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Despues de una retirada muy larga, vuelvo por aqui!, prometo seguir con mi otro fic. pero en este tiempo tuve este por ahi tirado y quise sacarlo a la luz, espero que les guste! gracias a todos por leerlo!

* * *

Ambas chicas reían en las aguas termales, era el único momento en el que se evadían de la lucha y la guerra con Naraku.  
-Sango, ¿Cuando piensas casarte con Miroku?.  
-¡Kagome!¡Nunca me casaría con un hombre tan libidinoso!.-Contestó la exterminadora de demonios totalmente ruborizada.  
-Pero si es muy guapo, ¿verdad?.-La sonrisa de la chica hizo que Sango riera.-Te pillé.  
-¡Ah!¡Mira quien habla! ¿Cuando te atreverás a hablar con Inuyasha? ¿O le daras una oportunidad a Kouga? ¿O te iras con ese chico de tu época... ese tal... Hôjo?.-Sango iba contando con los dedos cada vez que nombraba a alguien.-¿Me dejo a alguien? ¿Naraku?  
-¡No! ¡Es muy feo! Si me quieres enviar con los malos mándame a uno guapo.-No podian parar de reír.  
-¿Y tu "cuñado"?.-Dijo con sorna.  
-Sesshomaru no es tan malo como Naraku.  
-¡No negaste que fuera guapo!.-Ambas rieron el doble.  
-Reconozcamos que estamos rodeadas de chicos guapos.

Cuando se calmaron, Kagome se quedo pensativa.  
-¿Qué piensas?  
-Que quizas... deba ir con Kouga.  
-¡¿QUE?!.-Sango exclamó boquiabierta.-¿Porqué?.  
-Sango, soy realista, Inuyasha nunca me corresponderá y sé que no puedo irme de esta época. no podría abandonaros y no negaré que tengo cierto cariño por ese lobo. Yo quiero... necesito a alguien que me quiera a mi y no porque me parezca a OTRA.-Alguna lagrima había escapado mientras hablaba y agradecía estar mojada y que no se notaran con el agua.  
-Pero, esa no es la solución. Y lo sabes.-Abrazó a su amiga.  
-Bueno volvamos con los chicos.-Dijo la miko sonriendo, no quería que su soledad contagiara a Sango.  
Las dos se vistieron y volvieron de vuelta a la aldea, casi a la entrada Kagome tembló de frio y se dió cuenta que habia olvidado el abrigo.  
-Sigue tú. Regresaré a por el abrigo, no tardo nada.  
No estaba lejos y sabía donde lo habia dejado. "¡Kagome olvidadiza!" Se regaño a si misma mientras se agachaba por la prenda. Al colocarsela oyó un ruido detras de un arbol, podia ser un malhechor pero... y si era alguien en apuros, tenia que ayudarle.  
Lentamente se acerco al arbol y fue rodeandolo hasta que observó que habia alguien sentado en sus raices con la cabeza gacha, se preguntaba que hacia Inuyasha allí pero, ¿que hacia con aquella rojas blancas? Entonces le vió el brazo, el que tenia, tenia dos marcas violetas.  
-¿Sesshomaru?.-El demonio estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y no habia reaccionado a la voz de la chica.-Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...-Nada. Se acercó mas al demonio.-Sesshomaru ¿Estas bien?.-Queria tocarlo, para ver si respiraba pero le imponía demasiado.-Sessh... Sessh...-Abrió los ojos derepente.  
-¿Sessh? Ni Rin se toma tantas confianzas.-Dijo sin ninguna emocion.  
-¡Ahh!¡Que susto!¡Crei que te pasaba algo!.-Respiraba entrecortadamente y tenia una mano en el pecho.  
-Intentaba descansar, pero una humana no paraba de llamarme, al parecer le parezco guapo ¿sabes?-No reflejaba ninguna emocion en la voz, como siempre, pero Kagome juraria que estaba siendo ¿gracioso?.  
-Bueno, te dejo... descansar. Hasta otra Sesshomaru.-Dió media vuelta para regresar y el volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero notaba que ella no marchaba y volvió a abrirlos y la encontro de pie pensativa y mordiendose el labio.  
-¿Algo más?  
-Eh... si... ¿Donde está Rin?  
-¿Porque?  
-Hace frio y soleis dormir al raso y ella es tan pequeña, podria enfermar, ¿sabes?  
-Ella está bien.-Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Oyó sus pasos alejarse y regresó a su intento de dormir.

Le encantaba Rin, cuando que se encontraban la pequeña siempre era amable y graciosa. Kagome no llegaba a entender como alguien como Sesshomaru podria cuidar de una niña pequeña.  
-¡Kagome!.-Gritaba Inuyasha desde la entrada de la aldea.-¡Ya iba a salir a buscarte!. Sango dijo que olvidaste el abrigo pero tardabas bastante.  
-Si, es que me entretuve un poco.-Inuyasha le revolvió el pelo y ambos rieron camino a la cabaña donde los demas esperaban.  
Despertó temblando, era muy de noche y todos dormian, pero hacia tanto frio que no era capaz de relajarse, recogió el futón del suelo y se envolvió con el. Quiso salir para pasear y entrar en calor pero sin despertar a sus amigos. Inuyasha dormia en el suelo cerca de la puerta, era increible como dormia de profundo. Abrió la puerta que daba a una antesala antes de salir fuera y lo agredeció porque al abrir la puerta entró una rafaga helada de nieve.  
-¿Nieve?.-Se sintió apenada por las personas que no tenian donde dormir caliente y de pronto un rostro apareció en su mente. "¡Sesshomaru!". Seguro que seguia durmiendo en el arbol y si es como su hermano no lo despertaría ni un cañon.  
Volvió a entrar en la habitacion sin hacer ruido y cogió unas mantas y se puso su abrigo. Agredeció a su madre por las botas de nieve que le habia metido en la mochila. En ese momento, no nevaba, pero el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve.

Caminó hasta el arbol donde lo encontró en la tarde dormido pero ahora no estaba allí, miró entre los arboles por si le veía cerca pero seguramente habia vuelto con Rin. Tiritó de manera escandalosa y le rechinaban los dientes.  
-Deberias taparte con esas mantas.-La voz la sobresaltó, allí no había nadie, parecia tonta dando vueltas sobre si misma y mirando a todas partes.  
-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Donde estas?.-Por toda respuesta oyó un silbido, encima de su cabeza, alzó la mirada y allí estaba él, sentado en la rama de aquel arbol en la misma postura que siempre estaba Inuyasha pero con mucha elegancia.  
-¿Que haces ahi?  
-Cuanto mas lejos de la nieve menos frio.-Dijo encongiendose de hombros.  
-Bastante lógico.-Tenía que tener lógica porque el estaba tranquilo yella no paraba de temblar y apretar los dientes. Estornudó. Y como si eso fuese una señal el saltó del arbol sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura y volvieron al arbol. Sin mediar palabra le quitó una de las mantas y la rodeó con ella.  
-¿Todos los humanos son asi? ¿O solo las mujeres?.-No hablaba con Kagome, ni siquiera la miraba, pero de haberla mirado veria a una Kagome en shock y ahora temblando pero de miedo.  
-N..no... po...podri..amos haber subido a u...una r...rama m...mas baja?.-La miró y estaba palida como la nieve del suelo, la situacion le divertía, se acercó a ella caminando por la gruesa rama como si fuera suelo firme.- Te vas a caer.  
-Ven.-Sin esperar respuesta la agarró y la llevó particamente arrastras hasta el tronco donde la sentó entre sus piernas.-Ya no te caes.-Kagome no sabia que era peor si caerse del arbol o quedarse alli con el.-Cuando dejes de temblar te vas, ¿eh?.  
-Claro, claro.  
-¿Porque habias venido?  
-¡Ah! Es verdad, habia traido mantas para que no pasaras frio, pero ya veo que no las necesita.  
-No soy tan debil.  
-No creo que sea cuestion de debilidad, si hace frio, tienes frio.-Ambos permanecieron callados bastante rato, hacia rato que habia dejado de tiritar pero estaba tranquila siempre y cuando no mirara hacia abajo o detras de ella.  
-Pronto amanecerá, debes volver.  
-Tienes razón.-Sin avisarle, Sesshomaru la devolvió al suelo del mismo modo que la subió, en brazos. La miró aun avergonzada de la proximidad que seguía manteniendo con ella.-Rin, ¿Está en un lugar caliente?.  
-No te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse.-Habló con el tono frio de siempre pero notó una pequeña parte de orgullo.  
-De acuerdo. Será mejor que me vaya. Hasta otra.-Le dijo con una timida sonrisa, debía volver antes que los demas despertaran pero estaba tan agusto, tan en silencio, siempre estaba rodeada de ruidos y peleas entre Shippo e Inuyasha. Vió al Youkai saltar de nuevo al arbol y entendió que no quería mas su compañia.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña se chocó contra Inuyasha que estaba visiblemente alterado.  
-¡Kagome! ¿Donde demonios estabas?.

CONTINUARA...

Sé que es cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado. ^_^


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos! Ya regrese con otro capitulo de Secretos escondidos, aunque estoy pensando en cambiarle el nombre, porque no me convence mucho pero bueno... ya lo pensaré! Tengo que dar muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! me hicieron mucha ilusion! No me entretengo mas les dejo el capi a ver que les parece ;)

CAPITULO 2

* * *

-¡Kagome! ¿Donde demonios estabas?

-Inuyasha, solo salí a despejarme no podía dormir.-No era una mentira totalmente ya que el frío no la había dejado dormir.-Ya volvía a dentro.

-La próxima vez avisa ¡Irresponsable!

-Esta bien. Perdona.-Ambos regresaron a sus camas y volvieron a dormir.

En la mañana volvieron a ponerse en marcha, lo prepararon todo.

-¿A donde nos dirigiremos?.-Preguntó Sango.

-Probemos hacia el norte, quizás hallemos alguna pista por aquella zona.

-Hace mucho frío para ir hacia al norte.-Respondió Miroku.

-¡Da igual el frío que haga! Debemos matar al desgraciado de Naraku.

Nadie se opuso, todos querían acabar de una vez por todas con el demonio de ojos rojos.

Los días pasaban y el tiempo empeoraba, obligando al grupo a refugiarse en una cueva en la ladera de una montaña. Era húmeda y fría pero les resguardaba del viento helado.

-Menos mal que localizamos esta cueva sino el pobre Shippo se moriría de frío.-Mencionó Sango.

-¡Yo soy fuerte! Un poco de frío no importa.-Dijo el Kitsune con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-No pasa nada Shippo, yo traje mantas de sobra para que nadie pase frío.-Sonrió Kagome sacando varias mantas y acomodándolas alrededor de la hoguera que preparaban los chicos.

Ya entrada la noche todos dormían pero Kagome miraba el techo de la cueva pensando en su familia, si allí haría el frío que hacia en la época feudal.

-¿Que piensas tan concentrada?.-Inuyasha estaba de cuclillas a su lado y la miraba como un niño mira algo misterioso.

-Nada, solo pensaba en mi familia.-Le contestó incorporándose y poniéndose a su altura.-Hace más de dos semanas que no los veo y no se si hace frío allí.

-No te preocupes, en casa tienes la cosa esa que calienta la casa.

-¿La calefacción?

-Si, eso. Con ponerla en marcha ya no tendrán frío.

-Tienes razón.-Le sonrió a veces era un cabeza hueca y luego le recordaba detalles que ella pasaba por alto.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, estarán bien. No como nosotros que nos convertiremos en hombres de nieve con este frío.

Kagome se fijo que no estaba envuelto en ninguna manta.

-¿Donde está la manta que te dí? .-Inuyasha señaló hacia donde dormía Kirara, envuelta en la manta como un rollito.

-No nos acordamos de ella, estaba tiritando pegada a Sango.

-Creí que como era de fuego no le afectaría este frío.

-Pues resulta que si.-Inuyasha se estremeció.

-Ven.-Kagome abrió su saco de dormir y se aparto un poco.- No voy a dejar que pases frío.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Dijo el hanyou totalmente avergonzado.

-No seas tonto, es como cuando me llevas en tu espalda, tu me ayudas, yo te ayudo.

El peliplateado entró sin mirar a la azabache a la cara y enseguida noto el calor residual de la cama.

-No está nada mal.-Dijo acomodándose mas.

-¿Ves? Anda durmamos un poco que mañana tenemos que seguir.-Estaban de espaldas entre si. Podía sentir su respiración y la cercanía con el le quemaba pero le necesitaba. Sabia que nunca la amaría pero al menos podía tener esos momentos de ellos solos. Solo pensarlo le hacia querer llorar pero lo reprimió para que no se diera cuenta. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, quería girarse, abrazarle y besarlo. Añoraba sus labio desde aquella vez que tuvo que besarlo para impedir que se volviera demonio. Aun tenia cicatrices de las garras que le clavo en los hombros.

Notó como el se revolvía y sintió su mano moverse, buscando la de ella, no dudo en dársela y apretársela. No se acariciaban las manos solo se agarraban como si fueran caminando pero eso le bastaba a ella. Así concilió el sueño.

Cuando despertó estaba sola en el saco de dormir, la cueva estaba vacía y podía oír el suave sonido de risas afuera, se levantó desperezándose. Salió envuelta en la manta, la escena era hermosa, una gruesa capa de nieve adornaba todo el paisaje, el aire frío había desaparecido y no hacia tanto frío, siendo posible jugar con la nieve.

Eso era lo que hacían sus amigos, se tiraban nieve y entre Shippo y Sango hacían figuras de nieve.

-Buenos días.-Dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír entre las carcajadas.

-¡Buenos días Kagome!.-Dijo Shippo saltando hacia ella.-Estamos jugando con la nieve. Juega con nosotros.

Juntos hicieron un ejercito de hombres de nieve y pillaron desprevenidos a Miroku e Inuyasha y empezaron a lanzarles bolas de nieve a diestro y siniestro. Todos reían y jugaban.

Nadie se percató del demonio que arrojo su ataque hacia Kagome lanzándola varios metros.

-¡KAGOME!

Allí lo vieron era una especie de demonio escorpión de color rojo.

-¡Maldita miko! Dame la perla.- Volvía a por ella con el aguijón en alto.

-¡Aléjate de ella! Bastardo... .-Inuyasha mantenía en alto a Tessaiga mientras corría hacia el demonio y lo atravesaba en canal.

Ni siquiera se aseguró de haber matado con seguridad al demonio, soltó a Tessaiga en el suelo y corrió hacia Kagome, que seguía tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sus amigos pero no despertaba y tenia una herida sangrante en la pierna y un morado empezaba a salir en su pómulo izquierdo.

-Kagome, despierta.-Inuyasha la acunaba en sus brazos, la veía respirar tranquila.

-Será mejor llevarla dentro y curarle la pierna. Vamos, Inuyasha, tu la llevaras en brazos.-El Hanyou no soltó su carga ni cuando estaban dentro de la cueva. LA coloco sobre su saco de dormir con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas acariciándole la cabeza y tomándola de la mano. Sango y Miroku curaron la pierna, era un corte superficial pero que le llegaba del tobillo a la rodilla.

Estaban almorzando bocadillos que habían sacado de la mochila de Kagome, cuando Inuyasha notó que esta se volvía y despertaba.

-¡Eh! Kagome, estas bien.-La vio mirarlo confundida.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Y porque tienes orejas de perro?

Inuyasha la miro con los ojos como platos y Sango lanzo un pequeño grito.

-¿Que dices Kagome?

-¿Kagome? ¿Yo me llamo Kagome?

-¿No nos recuerdas?.-Shippo tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Perdona Shippo, solo era una broma.-Dijo Kagome con una risillas.-Perdona si me he pasado, solo estaba jugando.

-¡Estupida Kagome! ¡Llevas horas inconciente!.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? .-Ella los miró a todos y se dio cuenta de su situación. Tenia un trapo húmedo en la frente y vio su pierna vendada. Se quiso incorporar pero Inuyasha la sujeto de los hombros obligándola a seguir tumbada.

-Un demonio nos atacó, quería la perla. Tienes una brecha en la pierna y un golpe en la cabeza.

-La cabeza no me duele y tengo hambre.-Volvió a incorporarse esta vez con éxito aunque Inuyasha seguía sujetándole con suavidad. Shippo le dio un bocadillo que devoro con gusto.

-Quizás deberíamos volver a la aldea de la venerable Kaede, para que te vea mejor la herida. Sango y yo la curamos con las vendas que tienes en la mochila, señorita Kagome.-Dijo Miroku preocupado.

-No creo que sea necesario, no os preocupéis. Estoy bien y la aldea queda lejos seguro que me curo de camino.

-Lo mejor será que hoy descanses y ya mañana seguimos la búsqueda, mientras tu vas sobre Kirara.-Le dijo Sango sonriente.

El resto del día pasó sin gran novedad salvo que Inuyasha era demasiado protector, no la dejaba sola ni un solo minuto, estuvo a punto de querer darle de comer pero ella no lo consintió.

Al fin se hizo de noche y todos dormían incluso Inuyasha que dormía junto al saco de Kagome.

Ella lo miró estaba agotado y dormía profundamente, ella también tenia sueño pero con el sobre protector de Inuyasha no había podido ir al aseo en todo el día y no quería decírselo, le daba vergüenza, además ella podía caminar siempre que no apoyara todo el peso del cuerpo en la pierna mala.

Despacio sin hacer ruido salio de la cueva, lo que menos le gustaba de la época feudal era aquello, no se acostumbraba a que no hubiera W.C.

No fue muy lejos de la cueva. Hacia frío y empezaba a nevar de nuevo. Vio como los copos de nieve caían lentamente, levantó la mano para recoger algunos copos, la gente decía que no había dos copos iguales y podría ser cierto pero ella los veía todos iguales.

No le oyó, no le vio. Solo lo sintió. Sabia que la observaba, disimuladamente miró a su alrededor pero sabia que no estaba allí abajo.

-Cuanto mas lejos de la nieve menos frío ¿no?.-Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba el apuesto Taiyoukai de pie en la rama gruesa de un árbol.

-¿acaso no ves que sta nevando? Hoy no vale eso.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo sonriendo, eso le dolió, no se había mirado en ningún espejo pero sus amigos le habían dicho que tenia la cara hinchada y morada y le hacia daño sonreír. Se llevó la mano a la cara, notaba el bulto que se formaba en su pómulo.

Como siempre no fue consciente de que el había bajado y le había apartado la mano colocándole un poco de nieve en la mejilla calmándole el dolor.

-No te quitara el morado, pero bajara la hinchazón. -La miraba a los ojos, y ella se fijo que no podrían negar que eran hermanos. Tenían los mismos ojos que Inuyasha, aunque Inuyasha siempre tenia una mirada recelosa y en cambio, esos ojos que ahora la observaban eran seguros pero sin vida en ellos, era como si estuviera ante una estatua esculpida con todo lujo de detalles pero vacía.

Le retiro la nieve y le quito los trocitos de escarcha que se le habían quedado adheridos a la piel de la humana.

-Eso será suficiente.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru.

-No sabia que ese hanyou tuviese la mano larga.

-¿Eh? No, no fue Inuyasha.-Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.-Fue un demonio, que me atacó.-Le mostró la venda de la pierna.-Es lo que tenemos los humanos, que somos débiles ¿no?

El no respondió solo la miraba, en silencio, no estaba cerca, ni tampoco lejos, si ella hubiera querido estirar el brazo podría tocarlo, pero no lo hizo, el no es Inuyasha. El tiene otro espacio personal.

No era un silencio incomodo, y no quería irse su presencia era relajante pero seguro que para el era una molestia.

-Tengo que volver, no quiero resfriarme también.

El asintió pero no se movió del sitio. Kagome juraría que ni siquiera le había visto pestañear en todo aquel momento.

Unas nubes se retiraron y la luna inundo el lugar de luz, Kagome se distrajo y la miró era una luna creciente, la misma que llevaba Sesshomaru en su frente.

-¿Porque la luna?.-La miraba con interés, ya la había visto otras veces pero ahora la comparaba con la verdadera y miraba de una a otra como un espectador de un partido de tenis.

-Por mi madre. Ella la tenia.

-¿Tu madre?.-Lo miro pero el no cambio su expresión al hablar de ella. .-¿Como se llama o... Llamaba? -Preguntó con cautela.

-Se llama Irasue, ella si está viva. Ella no fue tan tonta.

-Como para unirse a los humanos ¿no?

.- El no respondió.

-¿Donde esta?.-Ante toda respuesta el señalo una nube que estaba muy lejos de allí.-¿Allí?

-Su palacio esta en las nubes.

-Debe ser precioso estar allí arriba y verlo todo.-El no respondió de nuevo, se quedo mirando la nube y Kagome pensó que había tocado un tema que el no quería ahondar.- Bueno debería irme.-Pasó al lado del Youkai quien seguía mirando la nube, al pasar junto a el le rozó su mano a propósito.-Buenas noches.

Ella siguió andando sin mirar atrás, pues nada o nadie vería, sabia que el había desaparecido sin hacer ruido.

CONTINUARA...

gracias por sus reviews a...

Sasunaka doki

Alez Aome moon

Emilysilvana

Mangetsu hyuga

kikalderon

Anika-san

un beso enorme para todos.! gracias por leer!


End file.
